


I've Been Having These Weird Dreams Lately

by LuarRosa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dreaming, Gen, Minor Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Videogames, will add tags as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuarRosa/pseuds/LuarRosa
Summary: Like, are any of them mine? Or not?Heavily and blatantly inspired by Kingdom Hearts.
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Seta Kaoru, Hikawa Sayo/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. A Beautiful Day

Door. A hinged, sliding, or revolving barrier at the entrance to a building, room, or vehicle, or in the framework of a cupboard.

Example? The one right in front of you.

It opens.

A blood-red staircase ahead, ascending. A familiar journey, but no visible destination. Paint against canvas. Light against dark.

She calls for you.

Over and over again.

You wake up.

Well, that was a dream alright. What time is it? 7 in the morning? You can deal with that.

Your regular morning schedule follows.

What is that striking beauty you see in the mirror? It’s you, of course. Can’t be someone else, can you? Don’t know why you would, either.

You check your phone. Sayo has sent you a few texts. Interesting. Does she need something? Does she perhaps need… You?

You giggle to yourself.

“OUR DATE-!”

You grab your coat in a hurry, and start sprinting out the door.

“Running late, Seta-san?” And yet she stands there, smirking at you.

“I’m so sorry, Sayo,” you barely say, losing your breath, “I hope I didn’t take too long.”

“You’re 10 minutes early. I was just telling you I got here before the time.”

“Oh.” You check her texts again. She’s right.

“So… What should we do now?”

“Oh, yes, of course!” You gently take hold of her hand. “Come with me. We’re going for a stroll.”

“I-I see.”

And so you do. It’s a beautiful day. Though with someone like her at your side, how could it not be? You point this out to her. She gets embarrassed.

An hour or two later, you get to her house.

“I’m afraid I should get going, Seta-san, I have certain tasks I need to do…”

You notice her hesitating. “But?”

“But… If you’d like to stay and perhaps help me with some of them,”

“May I?”

“I wouldn’t complain.”

So you spend a bit more time together.

It’s the afternoon. The two of you pass a bit of time drinking tea and sitting together on the couch.

“Uh, ahem,” Sayo tries breaking the silence. “Thank you for helping me today. It is very much appreciated.”

“Oh, it’s nothing,” you tell her, flattered as you always are when someone like her compliments you. “Besides, you were doing all the work anyway. Mostly, I just kissed you on the lips.”

She sips from her tea, but you can tell she’s smirking behind the cup.

“Which I am in no position to complain about, of course. Offering a fleeting kiss to my kitten whenever possible is the least I can do for her…”

“Seta-san…”

You get closer to her. “Speaking of,”

“No kisses now. It’s time to drink our tea. You should focus on finishing it first.”

“Aah, so difficult…” You raise one of your hands with elegance and no real purpose in mind. “To resist not kissing someone as beautiful as yourself is a harder task than you’d think.”

BOOM!!!!!!! WHOOOOSHHHHH

She does not react to your improv drama show.

“That sound…” You manage to say, startled as you are.

Sayo rests her cup on the nearest flat surface she can find and gets up. “Hina.” She runs up the stairs, and so do you after her.

At Hina’s closed door, she shouts, “Hina! I’m coming in!” and breaks in.

But the girl is nowhere to be seen.

The window is closed from the inside, and no signs of destruction catch your attention.

“The TV.”

You both enter and turn to it, noticing the screen filled with nothing but static.

“Can that even happen to modern ones?”

Sayo doesn’t respond, and moves her hand towards the screen.

It goes through.

“S-Sayo?”

“I’m sorry, Seta-san. I must go. Hina might be in danger.”

You can’t even begin to form a response while she gets almost fully through the screen. In an instant of thoughtless action, you grab onto her leg, dragging yourself into the TV with her.

The door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I looked up way too much stuff about Kingdom Hearts so now I'm writing something very dramatic and maybe even a bit long (for my writing's standards anyway) so like idk what to even expect here  
> It is not finished in fact I haven't written most of it but I have some events brainstormed out with a friend so if you want to give some feedback or suggestions please do so I don't know what to expect from this fic and neither should you?  
> The tags are very barebones now so I suggest checking them every time I post a new chapter (I'll warn in the notes too hopefully about heavy stuff ppl wouldn't like but knowing me it'll probably be nothing) anyway yeah uh that's it  
> ALSO to the great writer who started writing an actual KH bandori AU I'm so sorry I swear I'm not trying to rip you off I'm just really inspired and want to make something fucked up and weird


	2. Falling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter (and probably most chapters onwards) includes videogame deaths. None will be very strong or heavy emotionally (unless stated otherwise at the beginning) or graphic at all these are just enemies that die. Technically. I guess maybe they don't die. Who knows! It's a videogame.  
> Additionally, while it is quite obvious from the title, I failed to previously tag that this fic includes a lot of talk about dreaming and what's real and what isn't (a thing I like to include a lot in my fics for some reason)  
> I'm just saying this if anyone's bothered by death or dereality stuff is what I mean anyway have fun reading

Falling.

You’re falling.

You’re falling!

Talk about a low-budget flight!

“Aaaaahhh! Sayo!” You scream, slowly waking up to the whirlwind that surrounds you.

You hold onto her leg as strong as you can. “Seta-san! Why did you follow me!?” she questions, sounding as confused as you are.

“I didn’t know what else to do!”

“You should have stayed, I--” she stops. “I should have told you to stay back. I’m sorry. I didn’t expect you could even get in.”

“And you expected  _ yourself  _ to?”

“You said you wanted to know more about me, didn’t you, Seta-san?” She spins herself to face you, in the middle of the infinite hole you both fall through. “Go ahead.”

Falling.

It gets darker the deeper you fall into. Will you ever reach the end? You hope this isn’t your last life.

“Seta-san. Seta-san, wake up.”

What? “Falling… I’m falling…”

“Seta-san. You already fell. You’re on solid ground now.”

When you get up to confirm her theory, you see the strangest of landscapes.

A set of large, green mountains, shaped almost like soft rectangles one thinner than the other ( from the bottom up), sit next to you both. A completely black sky complements them, passing the idea of night time, if not for its absolute lack of celestial bodies. However, a single cloud rests near the top of the largest mountain.

“Sayo? So it wasn’t a dream…”

“A dream?” she asks, with a confused look in her eyes.

“It’s nothing. Where are we?”

“I have an idea, but I need to confirm it. Come.” She points to a red door in the middle of nowhere.

Through it you both go, and are greeted to… Daylight? How does that work? You were just in a darker place, came through a door that led you to… Daylight. It’s the same place still! The green plains, the horizon, it’s all the same. Perhaps that is a time door?

“Sayo, my dearest,” you address her in the way you always do when you have important questions, “you don’t seem amused by the absurdity that surrounds us. Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Sayo stops walking forward.

“Not that, of course, you necessarily need to tell me everything. I’m sure you have your reasons. I just think that-”

“Seta-san.”

“Y-yes?”

“If I tell you, will you promise not to do anything reckless again?”

‘Yes.”

“Will you not get yourself into danger?”

“No!”

“Very well.” She coughs. “I believe we are inside a videogame.”

She doesn’t sound sarcastic.

“Sayo,”

“Yes?”

You sit down on a mushroom, preventing yourself from falling to the ground upon fainting. “Please explain.”

“Hina’s entire library must have what brought us into the TV. I believe this to be the starting area of Super Mario USA.”

“Super Mario USA!?” You get up. “I didn’t think that country looked so much like… This!”

“That’s not why the game is called that,” she says, while you observe tiny red creatures with white masks walking back and forth. “This game was released in the west as Super Mario Bros 2, after the  _ real  _ Super Mario Bros 2 was deemed ‘too difficult’ for western audiences. In reality, however, this game is a localization of the game ‘Doki Doki Panic,’ except with Mario and his friends as the playable characters.”

“Wow…” You take her by the hand. “Do you have this sort of knowledge for every game I ask about, my kitten? I would love to hear more.”

“S-Seta-san…”

Pretending you didn’t make her embarrassed just now, she points to the crops and the creatures nearby.

“The objective is to get to the end of the level. You can defeat enemies in your path by throwing things at them, such as turnips on the ground, or themselves.”

“Themselves!?”

“Watch,” she says, grabbing some green stuff on the ground, and pulling it to her head. A turnip. She throws it in the same way one might throw a small basketball at a kid’s basketball set that they don’t really care about, but would still be disappointed to miss the shot. The creature is knocked out and disappears.

“Sayo, you just killed a living thing!”

“They’re not. They’re not dead, that’s just how you defeat them.”

“But these poor creatures showed us no harm!” You cry out, tearing up from both genuine concern and just good acting. “How could you, Sayo, how could you be so cruel?”

“Uh…”

You pick the next one you see up to your head. “It’s okay, my little friend, I’ll protect you from her!”

“Seta-san…”

Another one approaches, and you feel like you should put your friend down. Except when trying to do so, you throw it.

*Pop!*

They are both defeated.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!”

What follows is a journey of two companions through a magical world of really blunt crops, secret doors all over, weird enemies that you regret killing, eggs, birds, keys, a giant evil frog, and a very festive celebration after you and Sayo save the land.

You open your eyes again.

You’re in bed, dressed in very comfortable pajamas with funny drawings on them.

“It was only… Just a dream?”

“No,” said Sayo, standing near your bed. “All that happened for real. The dream is just a thing that happens in this game.”

“Oh.”

“So,” she offered her hand to help you get up, “shall we look in another game?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took too long to write for such a silly chapter but well I'm just introducing the world at this point!!! Hopefully the other games I have planned (though I could change my mind at any point) will be a more fun read  
> Hope you liked it still!!! Stay tuned? I guess? And of course have a wonderful day!


	3. 4/2 Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's me, Rose, it's been more than a month since the last update, and considering how slow my writing is it might take another for the next one but WELL!!!  
> This chapter and its premise are what made me want to really write this  
> So I'm really excited to show it to everyone  
> And uh  
> I also added the "major character death" tag to this because I guess it counts. Not for this chapter, but I (surprisingly) planned quite far ahead and I'd like people to be aware  
> Although I did also previously tag the work with "temporary character death" so think of that what you will  
> Anyway have fun!

Doors. So many of them.

You’ve been going through nothing but doors this entire day.

Day? Days? Who knows.

Some were portals, some were magical teleporters, but those are still doors, if you think about it. And you did. You did think about it.

If your memory serves you, as it always does, the word ‘portal’ comes from latin. It means door.

So you have, in fact, been going through doors for a long time now, even when those doors were portals.

So has she.

You look at her. She’s running, holding your hand. Though it has been fun to play games with her, it seems she’s lost her patience by this point. With the pace you’ve got, one second you’re running at the speed of sound through the most gorgeous-looking greens you’ve ever seen, and in the other, you’re fighting off octopus monsters with a sword and a shield.

“Sayo, do you know where we’re going? We’ve been through this area multiple times now,” you say.

“I’m trying, Seta-san, I swear, I’m just feeling a bit distracted by this-”

“When Kaoru came to a set of two open doors, she entered the door on her lef-”

“SHUT UP!” she screams at the disembodied voice from above.

“Which way is left again?”

“Seta-san,”

“This was not the correct way to the meeting room, and Kaoru knew it perfectly well. Perhaps she wanted-”

“If I don’t find the exit to this game in the next 5 seconds, you lead the way, okay?”

You start counting.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

“Oh. It’s there.” She points downwards.

Where you stand is much, much higher than the exit is.

“Maybe I’ll stay,” you tell her.

“Seta-san. Would you prefer to stay in this endless maze of metanarratives forever instead of jumping from a few feet above?”

“Maybe. Maybe so.” Your legs almost drill through the ground with their seismic reactions to your fear.

“I’ll hold you. You won’t fall alone.”

You look at her.

“Okay.”

The air clears considerably when you pass through, and so does the light around you. Sunlight. Gravity changes just as much, as the portal you fell through was lying in one realm, and standing in the other. As your bodies land in soft dirt and grass, it fades away.

“Ah, there you are.”

A woman refers to you both. You can’t catch her appearance very well, as the bright sun hits your poor sensitive eyes too much to look up. Perhaps you’re a vampire in this game?

“H-huh?”

Sayo gasps in shock.

“Minato-san!?”

“You know my name. She told you about me. Good.”

The light finally sets in for you, and you look. It’s Yukina Minato, from Sayo’s band, Roselia.

That’s weird.

You look over at Sayo, and she looks the most distraught you’ve seen her in months.

O_O

“Did you two hit your heads too hard on the ground? We have a doctor in town if you need.”

“N-no, it’s okay.”

“Well, I’ll leave you to your farming life now.” She hands you and Sayo little bags with seeds to plant. “I’ll be in town. Don’t forget to meet everyone there! First impressions are important.”

She turns, and moves forwards a few steps.

“Oh, and, of course… Welcome to the valley.”

Yukina goes away.

“Sayo? Do you know what’s happening?”

“Stardew Valley.”

“Huh?”

“We’re in Stardew Valley.”

The name sounds familiar. You can guess it’s a farming game?

“It’s a farming game,” says Sayo. “I don’t see an exit around. We should look for it, if it is available.”

“Maybe it appears if we beat the game?”

“That’s the problem, Seta-san.” She looks to the land, filled with grass and trees everywhere. “Farming games don’t end.”

…

“What do we do then?”

“We’ll have to find a way out somehow. One of us should look,” she says, preparing the soil with a hoe. “The other should try fulfilling the objectives of the game.” She plants Parsnip seeds on that soil.

“I’ll look around the farm! This land looks so vast…”

“Good. You could get some wood, too.”

“Will do!”

The following day follows with just that. You could barely have energy for more than a few trees, and you feel the same applied to Sayo as she had to water the crops one by one. The result isn’t much, but it’s honest work. The day ends.

The next day follows.

“Seta-san. We should socialize. Maybe I can go towards the town for today and you can go up there?” She points at the back exit of the farm.

“Of course! You are so practical, my kitten.”

And so you do. The path is nice and peaceful, though not lonely. You can feel the greens around you being filled with food and living beings. Life is all around.

You end up close to a relatively big house, and find it to have a sign saying “Carpenter’s Shop” at the front. Seeing as it looked open, you feel curious, and get inside.

There greets you a face you didn’t expect seeing.

She had her hair tied back in a ponytail, and wore a big coat and jeans, with boots as well.

“Welcome! Kaoru Seta, right? The mayor told me about you. I’m…”

“Chisato Shirasagi.”

“H-huh? Do we know each other?”

“I, uh.”

She looks like her. Talks like her.

“I’ve probably heard of you as well. It’s not the kind of name one would just forget, is it?”

“I suppose you could say that,” she says. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m the carpenter around town. I can build some stuff for you if you ever need it, like a coop or a barn even, but I’d need the materials. And payment for the work hours, of course.”

“I see. I’m sure I’ll come back! But thank you! Have a nice day, Chisato.”

You leave.

It’s her. That’s just her.

That’s just Chisato Shirasagi.

Someone you can not even begin to explain to yourself how you feel about.

So much so that the word “best friend of all time” just wouldn’t do the job.

But alas, you see no better alternatives.

So perhaps, that is what it is.

…

She doesn’t know who you are.

You decide to sit down at the nearest bench, and just for a few minutes, cry down to your hands. It’s okay. You’re okay.

You’re in a different world now. The idea of a world in which Chisato wouldn’t know you sounds strange, and unfair.

That may be Chisato, but she’s not  _ your  _ Chisato.

You’ll be okay.

A few weeks pass. You and Sayo have met people, and the farmspace is much bigger. Cleaner. You’re happy. Both of you.

“The crops are going so well, Sayo! I love the decoration; if such were not impossible, sometimes I’d say it’s as beautiful as you.”

“You flatter me,” Sayo says, blushing. “But the amount of fish you’ve caught is nothing short of impressive, either. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you. We’ve got to find the exit soon, but for the time being, I’m glad we’re having fun with our farm life. Who knew it’d be this good?”

“Indeed. You’re very good company for these times, Seta-san. I’m glad I’m here with you.”

It’s summer.

“Seta-san! I’m going to gather resources down the mines today. Do you wish to come with me?”

“Maybe in a bit, my kitten; I’ve been planning on going down to Lisa’s, and ask her if I can buy one of the cows there.”

“Good idea! I’ll see you soon.” Sayo leans in for a kiss, which you offer back, and then she leaves.

It’s early winter.

“Sayo, my dearest, I have a question.”

“Oh?” She cuts down trees with a gorgeous smile on her face, but not without paying attention to you. “Go ahead.”

“What should we do next? I am feeling quite accomplished with my tasks; is there that much yet to do?”

“Of course!” A tree falls down. “There are so many things we have yet to try. We’re nowhere near the end.”

“I see. You are very concerned with perfection, aren’t you, my kitten…”

“The more effective we are here, the faster we can move on to other things. It’s just the way it goes.”

“I understand.”

The cold is too much. You head back inside.

It’s fall.

You’re caring for the many animals in the farm. Chisato is upgrading one of the buildings.

“So, how’s it going?” You ask her.

“It’s okay. It’ll be finished tomorrow, most likely.”

You knew that already. “What about you?”

“Me?”

“How are you going, Chisato?”

“Oh, huh.” The hammer she hits infinitely against the wood loses its rhythm for a brief moment. “I’m doing okay. Thank you for asking. My wife and the kids are good, too. I hope.”

“That’s great to know.”

“Do you plan on getting married, Kaoru?”

“Huh?”

“It’s a beautiful thing, you know. You’re a big fan of those. And I’m sure you have your… Possible bachelors, if you will.”

Your face heats up the more words she says. Coming from someone like her, too…

“I… Do not understand your implications.”

“Well…”

“Seta-san!” Sayo’s voice shouts from afar.

“Yes, Sayo?”

“Would you like to come with me to the beach? I have some fishing to do, but thought of you, and…”

“I would love to.” You wave to Chisato, and head towards the dirt road with Sayo.

“Is it a special occasion?”

“Depends,” she says.

“On what?”

“What you count as special.”

“What do  _ you  _ count?”

She doesn’t respond. Her fingers brush over yours lightly, and you close your hand on hers.

It’s summer.

Though the word implies unbearable warm, the night time is rather cold; rain and thunderstorms accompany you to your bed.

“Sayo?” You call for her, while she stands idly in the middle of the kitchen. “Is something wrong?”

“Wrong?” She looks at you. “No, of course not. I’m just thinking about things. But in a good way.”

“How so?”

She comes closer to bed, about to lie beside you. “There’s something I want to ask. But I’m not sure I’m ready.”

“Well, in that case, my kitten, you could do so tomorrow. You deserve some rest.”

“... Perhaps you’re right.” She pulls the blanket up to her stomach. “I will ask tomorrow.”

“Then I hope you have the courage to when you do.” You grab her left hand, and gently kiss it just the way she likes. The metal of her ring always brushes your mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

It’s spring.

You’re at the dock by the beach. It’s your favorite fishing spot. The petals fall all around you, most of them touching the water with the lightest touch you’ve seen.

You’re the only person around. It’s quiet, and peaceful.

The sea ahead entices you so… You look within. Someone’s face pops up. It’s yours!

Teal hair, sharp green eyes. It reminds you of someone. Someone you care for.

But you’re not her, are you?

The reflection you see shows a big grin on its face.

“Boppin’!”

Wait, you’re--

“HINA!”

You’re in your bed, the rain pouring down in the middle of the night still. Sayo sleeps at your side.

“SAYO! WAKE UP!”

You shake her.

“PLEASE, WAKE UP! HINA IS STILL OUT THERE!”

You keep shaking her.

“YOUR TWIN SISTER! WE NEED TO GO!”

She moves, but doesn’t wake up.

“DID YOU FORGET??? HINA HIKAWA!”

Sayo’s eyes open.

“What… What did you say?”

“It’s Hina! We came here for Hina!”

“Hina…”

“We need to go, Sayo! This is not where we’re supposed to be!”

“Hina…”

“Hina! That’s why we’re here!”

Light touches Sayo’s face and, for a brief moment, you see her face get filled with tears.

“HINAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!”

She gets up as fast as she can, puts a coat on, and runs.

She opens the door to outside.

“Sayo! Wait!”

The storm is not backing out, but neither is she.

“Sayo!”

You think of the time you’ve spent here. The things you two did.

“Sayo, it’s dangerous out here!”

Of the things you’ve told each other.

The rain weighs on you like it’s trying to crush you.

“Sayo! What are you even going to do!?”

“What we should have done a long time ago!”

Lightning strikes.

“HINAAAAAAA!!!” She screams again.

Light flashes around you for split seconds, blinding the darkness of the night around you.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

It flashes once more.

An object of which size you could not begin to understand in your mind suddenly appears in the sky, accompanied by a sound much, much louder than the thunder.

What did she do?

Everything goes dark.

“I’m sorry, Seta-san. I hope that soon, I’ll be able to ask you the question. Once this is over.”

The door closes.


End file.
